


Mixed Signals

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Men Crying, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Series, Reconciliation, Wild goose chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's reaction to Brian's practiced gestures sends him on a wild goose chase...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

It shouldn’t have happened like that.

I was busy practicing for a presentation I was due to give at work, and when I thought I’d gotten my words down, I wanted to hash out some of the accompanying gestures. I thought things were going well, when I suddenly felt as if I wasn’t alone. But I didn’t want to stop my practice to confirm my suspicions yet, so I kept going.

When I finally stopped, I walked to the door as if to check things out outside. My foot hit something, and when I looked down, I saw—Justin’s duffel.

He—he was home? Where—where was he? I checked all over the loft, but no luck!

I went to the diner for lunch—maybe Ma knew where he might have gone. Ordering my usual, I sighed. But, as I figured, she wasn’t about to let the stray tear rolling down my cheek escape her attention.

When she brought my order, she slid into the seat across from me. “You seem troubled, Brian. What’s wrong?”

How to say it. “Well, Ma,” I sighed, “let’s put it this way—I have good news and bad news.”

“What’s the good news?” She was all too eager to hear that first, I noticed.

“Sunshine’s home.”

She cocked her head at that. “Well, you don’t seem too excited about it,” she replied. “What—what’s the bad news?”

The tears continued to roll as I looked in her eyes. “I found his duffel, but he’s nowhere to be found. I—I was wondering if he was around here somewhere?” I glanced all around the diner for my blue-eyed, blond Sunshine, but I couldn’t spot him!

“No, I haven’t seen him lately,” she confessed. “I’ll send him your way if I do,” she assured me.

“Thanks,” I whispered. Sliding out of the booth, I went to pay for my meal.

When I turned around, she was behind me. “Maybe—maybe he’s at Jennifer’s,” she suggested. “He may have stopped at the loft to drop off his things, then went to see her.”

“Thanks,” I replied, managing a small smile. Walking back to the Corvette, I got in, buckled up, and drove to Jennifer’s.

When I arrived, she seemed glad to see me. “This is a surprise,” she laughed, giving me a hug and, to my amazement, a kiss on the cheek.”Any news from Justin?”

“Well, that’s what I came about,” I sighed, shaking my head. “He came home, but all I found was his duffel. He—he didn’t happen to come by here, did he?”

“Just for a minute,” she replied. “He didn’t stay long, but he said he just had some thinking to do.”

“Did—did he say where he was going?”

“I didn’t catch everything,” she admitted, “but as he left, I did hear him say something about going back to New York.”

Oh dear—it was worse than I thought. “Well, thanks, anyway,” I replied, heading back to the Corvette.

Then I remembered—there was one place he always went when things became a little heated. I hadn’t seen her since the prom, but maybe she might know something—I hoped.

When I arrived, she glanced up. “Hey!” she called out cheerfully. “Long time no see!”

“Hi,” I replied weakly. “Hey, listen, I wondered if you might be able to help me out.”

“I’ll do my best,” Daphne replied. “What seems to be the problem?”

“You—you haven’t seen Justin around, have you?”

“He dropped by briefly, did mention that he’d gone by to see you, but that you—your response wasn’t exactly what he’d expected.”

Fuck! He’d probably left because, as usual, I was an absolute and total asshole! “You don’t happen to know where he might have gone, do you?”

“He did say something about going to see a house,” she replied, “one that he was afraid he’d never occupy at the rate things were going.”

“Well, thanks for your time,” I replied.

Suddenly, I knew where he had gone. As I rode out, tears filled my eyes. What was it about the gestures for my big presentation that set him off?

When I arrived, I stood at the gate for a minute. If I didn’t find him soon, we might never get married—and therefore, never move in. I’d bought it for him when I realized that I did love him, that he was—and always would be—my Prince.

As I approached, I felt it—the same suspicions I’d had when practicing for my big presentation. I did see someone lingering near the entrance, glancing in windows.

“May—may I help you?” I asked, as I approached.

When he turned around, I was in for a shock. There before me was Justin!

“Sunshine?” I took him by the shoulders, as tears—tears of relief—rolled down my face. “Where have you been?”

The look on his face broke my heart. “You—you sent me away,” he managed to choke out. I could barely make out the tracks of tears on his face.

“Sent you away?” Now I was confused. “When—why would I ever do that?” All I could do was hold him close. “I—I love you, Sunshine.”

“I saw you pointing toward the door just as I came in,” he sobbed. “I came back intending to let you know I was ‘coming and staying,’ but now—now I just don’t know—”

Then it hit me: In my wordless practice, he must’ve come in right at the moment I’d pointed my finger, which, ironically, was aimed at the front door. He must’ve assumed I was telling him to go back to New York!

“Oh, Sunshine,” I sobbed, holding him closer than ever. “I didn’t mean it like that.” As I explained about the presentation, he glanced up at me, the tears still glistening on his face.

“Oh, Brian,” he whispered, “and I—”

“I love you, Justin,” I assured him, stroking his face, “and since you went to New York, there’s never been a time that I haven’t wished you were home.”

Crying out, he threw his arms around me. “I love you, too, Brian,” he sobbed.

“Come on,” I smiled, putting an arm around him. “I know of a few people who are worried sick about you right now—besides me,” I added, laughing.

As we pulled out of Britin, I slid a hand over to his, allowing our fingers to mingle. Never again would I send such mixed signals!


End file.
